The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a gold bonding wire for use in IC, LED bonding, and more particularly to such a gold bonding wire fabrication method in which pure silver wire rod or pure palladium wire rod is drawn into a wire subject to the desired thickness, and then the pure silver wire or pure palladium wire is electroplated with a layer of pure gold coating. The invention relates also to a gold bonding wire made by this method.
Regular gold bonding wires for IC bonding are directly drawn from a gold wire rod. Because these gold bonding wires are directly drawn from pure gold wire rod, their material cost is high.